The Dream
by catchingwater19
Summary: Emma White wakes up in a palace, with maids waiting on her, and a prince she starting to fall for. But here's the twist, she has no idea how she got to the palace and there are 34 other girls vying for Prince Charlie's attention. And on top of all of that, she has memories from 2014 and has no idea how she has them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. Please tell me what you think.**

The last thing I remembered was slipping into a warm darkness.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, I saw expensive walls surrounding me. The floor felt smooth under me. I heard feet softly thumping down the hall towards me. I tried to get up and hide, but when I did, a blinding pain shot up my head. I panicked for a moment, _what's happening? Where am I? _I thought,

The footsteps were getting closer, the person was about to round the corner when I slipped into the darkness again.

**Line Break**

I woke up again, but this time in a hospital bed with an IV attached to my arm. My heart sped up, as I trid to pull the IV out. A handsome doctor came into my view.

"Keep the IV in, please. We don't want you to get dehydrated." he said in a deep voice.

"Where am I?" I asked hurriedly.

"You're in the palace infirmary, in Illea." He answers.

"Huh? Illea? What's that?" I ask.

"Our country." He said looking at me like I'm crazy, which now that I think back on it, I might have been.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." not.

"The queen will be in here to ask you a couple questions in a couple minutes."

The queen, who's that? It's then that I see a beautiful women walk into my room. She has a dress made of purple and white silk on, and ballet heels on. Her fiery red hair is in a bun, with tendril of hair framing the side of her face.

"Hello, I'm America. The queen of Illea. What's your name?" She asked me in a soft voice.

My names Emma White. This is the story of the time I fell in love with a prince who had 34 other girls vying for his attention.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Love Ya**

**~Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yeah, Emma was in a coma, and just now woke up. Nobody knows who she is or how she got in the coma. I hope this chapter will clear up some confusion. **

**America's POV**

"Your Majesty, the girl has woken up." A guard informed me.

"Thank you, Officer Johnson." I replied.

We had found the girl outside the month before when we were serching for a rebel base. She had looked perfectly healthy except for a bump on the side of her head. It was a mystery to everyone.

My feet softly thumped on the way to the infirmary. When I got in there, it looked like she was trying to pull the IV out.

"Hello, I'm America. The queen of Illea. What's your name?" I asked her.

"I-I'm Emma. How'd I get here?"

"We found you out in the woods, you had a bump on your head, but you were otherwise uninjured. The question is, how did you get in a coma?"

"I don't know! I mean, I remember some stuff, but it's a little fuzzy."

"Okay, what do you remember?" I asked.

She gets a far away look in her eyes, "I remember a woman, kneeling over something, she looked sorry. Then, I keep seeing a boy my age with brown hair and blue eyes. We're playing in a field. I remember being happy. Really happy. But then everything changes, and I'm not happy anymore. In fact, I'm miserable. It all cuts off there. I don't remember anything from that point on. Everything else I do, is confusing." Tears stream down her face when she finished. Good thing Maxon was not the one here, he would have had a hard time comforting her,

"Hey, it's alright. We'll figure it all out soon. Okay?" I said in a soft voice.

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"I have a meeting that I have to go to, but I'll be back later. Do you want anything to eat? I could tell one of the maids to go and grab a plate of food." I asked

"No thank you, I'm okay. But I'll get something later." Emma replied.

With that, I leave the infirmary. Now for another meeting with the advisers about Charlie's, my son, upcoming selection.

**Emma's POV**

After queen America leaves, I think over everything I told her. I didn't tell America the whole truth. I do remember more than just what I told her. What I remember, though, doesn't make sense. For one thing, I remember that the place I lived was called, Wisconsin. I lived in a cabin with my family. We lived by a lake that me and my twin brother always played in. I don't remember any names, but I know I had a brother, and two sisters. My parents had died in a camping accident when I was 8. From then on, we were cared for by my cruel aunt. I remember her handing out horrible punishments for doing anything wrong. She would never lay a hand on any of us though, she would find different ways. Some examples were forcing us to jump in the lake in the winter and staying in there until she thought we had learned our lesson, or she would make us stay in a dusty closet under the stairs. From those alone, I had developed fears. A fear of the dark, a fear of tiny spaces, a fear of spiders, and a fear of super cold water. I thought they were stupid fears for a 16 soon-to-be-17 girl, but my brother assured me that they were normal. My brother, I remember thinking he was fearless. I admired him. I miss him.

It bugs me that I can't remember his name. It bugs me that I can't remember anything after I was 16 either. When I tried to remember _something, __**anything,**_ all I got is a face and a searing hot pain shooting up my head. Like my memories were blocked.

After a while of trying to get anymore memories out, the doctor came in again. He had told me that he just had to take a couple of my vitals, and then I can begin the process of being let out of the infirmary.

I see a guy about my age come inside, holding a cloth on the side of his arm. His honey colored hair falls perfectly on his head. His body looks built and lean. Over all, he's pretty handsome.

The doctor who was working with me, who I had learned was named Dr. Smith, looked over at the boy and waves him over.

"What did you do now?" Dr. Smith asked with a smirk.

"I might of slipped on a rock at the pond I took Annie and Jake to. It doesn't look too deep, but Annie wanted me to get it checked out. So I thought I would make her happy and go to the infirmary." _my god, his voice sounds heavenly. _I thought.

"Thanks," he smirked.

"Huh?" I said startled. _Oh god, did I think that out loud._

"Yup." he replied.

My face burned in realization at what he heard. I mentally face palmed. What a dork he must have thought I was.

The doctor cleared his throat. "If you two are done, I would like to take a look at your cut, Charlie."

"Okay," he replied, taking the cloth off of his arm.

The cut didn't look deep, so I doubted it needed stitches. Dr. Smith seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"It's not too deep," he said, "Just clean it out to make sure it doesn't get infected and put a band aid on it. Are you in any pain?"

"No, thanks doc." Charlie replied, walking over to the sink. After that he, left the infirmary.

Dr. Smith noticed my look, "That's Prince Charlie. He's the oldest of four kids. He always gets hurt, so, in the infirmary, we get use to seeing him in here."

"Oh, cool." I replied weakly. Still shocked at how handsome Charlie was.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? **

**Please Review! It means a lot. And constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm trying to make the chapter longer. Feel free to ask any questions and I'll try to answer them. **

**Thanks! **

**~Alexis**


End file.
